Resident Evil Books And Movies
'T h e N o v e l s' After her success of her novels based on the movie Aliens, Author, S.D. Perry united with Capcom transposed a novel based on the first Resident Evil game. After the success of the first novel Capcom asked her to write another, and eventually she ended up writing six total. Rumor has it that more books are on the way, including a possible spin-off of the Resident Evil movie. While the storylines follow the games to some degree they also expand on the content of them, providing a deeper insight to the character's personalities and motivations. The novels storyline is not the "official" Resident Evil story, but like all fiction they take you on a different path, and explore what could have been. If you're looking for more Resident Evil while you wait for that next game release then the novels might be enough to satisfy the urge. ENTER THE WORLD OF SURVIVAL HORROR BEFORE THE MANSION, BEFORE THE DISASTER, EVIL IS BORN. Resident Evil: Zero Hour Sent to investigate a series a grisly murders in Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team scrambles into action. On the way to the scene, Bravo's helicopter crashes. Although everyone survives, what they discover next is gruesome: an overturned military tranport truck riddled with corpses-and that's only the beginning of their nightmare. Bravo Team is about to discover the evil that is growing all around them, and rookie member Rebecca Chambers is beginning to wonder what she's gotten herself into. ENTER THE WORLD OF SURVIVAL HORROR. Resident Evil: The Umbrella Conspiracy Raccoon City: a remote mountain communitysuddenly besieged by a rash of grisly murders encroaching upon it from the surrounding forest. Bizarre reports start to spread, describing attacks from vicious creatures, some human... some not. Victims are apparently eaten. At the epicenter of these deaths is a dark, secluded mansion belonging to the mysterious Umbrella Corporation. For years Umbrella has labored within the mansion, unwatched, ostensibly conducting benign genetic research. Deployed to investigate the strange goings-on is the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.), an unusual paramilitary response unit boasting an eclectic assortment of mission specialists: roguish Chris Redfield, former cat burglar Jill Valentine, dead-eye Bary Burton, and the enigmatic team leader, Albert Wesker. Together with the other S.T.A.R.S. operatives, thay have good reason to believe they're ready for anything. But what unfolds as the S.T.A.R.S. penetrate the mansion's long-lockeddoors is terror beyond their worst nightmares: creatures that defy the laws of life and death-the result of forbidden experiments gone disastrously wrong. Behind it all is a conspiracy so vast in its scope and so insidious in its agenda that the S.T.A.R.S. will be betrayed from within to ensure that the world would never lears Umbrella's secret. And if any survive...they may well not come to envy those who do not. THEY KNEW IT WASN'T OVER.... Resident Evil: Caliban Cove In the aftermath of their ordeal through the Umbrella Corporation's genetic research facility, the surviving members of the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) attempt to warn the world about the conspiracy to create terrifying biological weapons. But the conspiracy is far from dead, as the S.T.A.R.S. learn when they are declared outlaws by the very people who trained them. Forces to go underground, the S.T.A.R.S. resolve to battle the conspiracy on their own, determined to seek out and stop Umbrella's experiments wherever they may be. Combat medic and biochemist Rebecca Chambers, the sole survivor of Bravo Team, joins a new S.T.A.R.S. strike force when rumor comes of another Umbrella experiment: hidden beneath the rocky cliffs of Caliban Cove, Maine, someone is building an army of the undead. Within a sinister lighthouse, through a complex maze of sea caves, inside the shell of a sunken shipwreck, the S.T.A.R.S. must battle more unspeakable horrors and stop a madman from unleashing the biohazard upon the world. But the S.T.A.R.S. may never get the chance, as the aggressive DNA-altering virus Umbrella has engineered to create its living weapons begins to infect them... BRING ON THE NIGHT.... Resident Evil: City Of The Dead Leon Kennedy: an energetic and eager rookie cop looking forward to starting a new life in Raccoon City, only to find the town strangely deserted...the eerie evening silence broken only byan occasional footstep in the shadows, and the faint, unearthly moan of something close by.... Claire Redfield: the resourceful but reckless younger sister of Chris Redfield, one of the missing former members of the RPD's special S.T.A.R.S. unit. Claire has come to Raccoon to find Chris at any cost, and to learn what really happened that night her brother's team stormed an isolated mansion in Raccoon Forest. But what she uncovers will raise only more questions, and put Chris's fate in doubt.... For on this night, Raccoon City has become a necropolis. In a secret lab far beneath its once-bustling streets, a botched attempt by the Umbrella Corporation to retreive a devestating mutagenic weapon has resulted in a horrifying viral outbreak, transforming every man, woman, and child in the city into one of the living dead. And all of them are hungry. Claire and Leon have one chance to save themselves: get to RPD headquarters and find some means of escape. But others have sought refuge in the precinct as well, and not all of them are on the same side.... ABANDON HOPE, ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE.... Resident Evil: Underworld Umbrella has secrets. The mysterious corporation is creating monstrous biological killing machines for the highest bidder. But Umbrella has enemies, too—chief among them a contingent of rogue S.T.A.R.S., former members of the paramilitary response unit Umbrella helped create. Umbrella has secrets. Despite its vast power, the company has begun to lose control of its hidden research facilities, bit by bit, one lab at a time. Three labs have already been destroyed, their work lost, setbacks due in no small part to the meddlesome S.T.A.R.S. and their allies. Umbrella has secrets. Beneath the deserts of the American Southwest, on of the company's most elaborate facilities is about to go online. Somewhere inside may also be the key to stopping Umbrella once and for all... if Leon Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, and their friends can get past a strike team of corrupt S.T.A.R.S., and survive the genetically engineered horrors awaiting them below the sun-scorched Earth. Umbrella has secrets. And one man with an agenda of his own knows them all... Resident Evil: N E M E S I S Zombies. Mutant animals. Bioengineered weapons and surgically enhanced monsters. Secret labs and widespread conspiracies. It seemed impossible, but Jill Valentine and her teammates among the S.T.A.R.S. had seen it all firsthand when the Umbrella Corporation turned Raccoon City into a staging ground for the most insidious genetic experiments ever conceived. After all she’s been through, Valentine is ready to leave that remote mountain community forever. But Umbrella isn't finished with Raccoon City. Too much evidence of their unethical and immoral research still exists. It must be recovered or destroyed-and quickly-before it can be traced back to Umbrella. And with William Birkin's mutagenic virus already spreading though the city like wildfire, drastic measures are needed. Under cover of night, mercenary teams have entered the city, along with something else-Umbrella's failsafe: an evolved version of its Tyrant-class killing machines, a lethal creature code-named Nemesis. Now Nemesis is on the hunt. And Jill Valentine is about to become prey. Resident Evil: Code: Veronica A desperate search for her missing brother once again pits Claire Redfield against the terrifying bioweapons of the Umbrella Corporation. Her quest leads her to a remote island where a mad genius has unleashed every grotesque creature at his disposal to stop her from interfering with his horrific agenda. Catapulted to the bottom of the world, Claire is at last reunited with the man she came to find. Chris Redfield has been fighting a one-man war of his own against Umbrella's most terrifying creations…and is now on a collision course with the man who betrayed the S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. A man who should, by all rights, be dead: Captain Albert Wesker. T h e M o v i e s Resident Evil – Umbrella Corporation is the largest commercial entity in the world, and 9 out of 10 homes use it's products. Unknown even to it's own employees, their real profits come from mutation experiments and viral weaponry, and they create and produce genetically created viruses for profits. One such example is underneath Raccoon City, where exists a genetic research facility called the Hive. One day, a thief steals the genetically engineered T-virus and contaminates the Hive with it. In response, the facility's artificial intelligence, the Red Queen, seals the Hive, and releases a nerve gas to eradicate the employees. 5 hours later, Alice awakens in a deserted mansion with amnesia. She dresses and checks the mansion, finding a large cache of weaponry in the drawers, although locked. While exploring furthermore, she is subdued by an unknown person, just as a helicopter flies over. A group of commandos break into the mansion and arrest the person, who introduces himself as Matt Addison, who has just transferred as a cop in Raccoon P.D, explaining why is not in the file yet. The head commando requests Alice for a report, but she is clueless, and the rest of the commandos take her and Matt into the Hive. They travel there using the powered up train, where they find another survivor, Spence. After they arrive downstairs, the head commando introduces himself as James "One" Shade, and explains that everyone in the group, except Matt, is an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, and that Alice and her partner Spence are guards for a Hive entrance under the disguise of a couple living in the mansion. Five hours prior, The Red Queen shut down the entire facility, killed all the staff, and released amnesia inducing gas. The commando team does not know why the Red Queen sealed the facility, which is why they were sent to investigate. They reach the Queen's chamber, but it is protected by a laser defense system that kills four of the commandos. Kaplan disables the Red Queen and the power fails, opening all of the doors in the Hive. This releases the zombified staff and containment units containing Lickers, mutated animals. During a battle with the zombies, Rain is bitten and J.D is killed. Alice begins regaining her memories, but Matt and Alice are separated from the group. Matt looks for information about his sister Lisa, while Alice encounters several infected dogs and surprises herself when she reflexively defends herself with martial arts. Matt finds his sister zombified. Alice saves him and Matt explains that he and Lisa were environmental activists. Lisa infiltrated Umbrella to smuggle out evidence of illegal experiments. Alice remembers she was Lisa's contact in the Hive and was intending to bring down Umbrella, but does not tell Matt. The survivors reunite at the Queen's chamber. The commandos explain that they have one hour before the Hive will seal automatically, trapping them inside. Alice and Kaplan activate the Red Queen in order to find an exit and rig the Red Queen's circuit breaker so they can shut her down remotely to force her cooperation. As they escape through maintenance tunnels, they are ambushed by zombies. Kaplan is bitten and separated from the group. Alice remembers that an anti-virus is in the lab, but when they arrive it is missing. Spence regains his memory, realizing he stole and released the virus. He hid the T-virus and anti-virus on the train. Spence is bitten, traps the survivors in the lab, and heads to the train. He retrieves the anti-virus, but is ambushed and killed by a Licker as the survivors watch on a security monitor. The Red Queen offers to spare Alice and Matt if they kill Rain, whose health is fading and who has been infected too long for the anti-virus to work reliably. As the Licker attempts to reach them, Rain tells Alice to kill her. Alice refuses, then a power outage occurs. The lab door opens to reveal Kaplan, who disabled the Red Queen to open the door. They reach the train, where Alice dispatches a zombified Spence and takes the anti-virus.On the train, they inject Rain and Kaplan with the anti-virus. However, the Licker is hiding on the train, and attacks them, clawing Matt. The licker kills Kaplan and hurls him from the train. Alice and Matt battle the Licker. Rain turns into a zombie and attacks Matt, but he kills her. They open a trapdoor, dropping the Licker under the train, killing it. Matt and Alice escape the Hive as the containment doors close. At the mansion, Matt's wound begins mutating. Before Alice can give him the anti-virus the mansion doors burst open and a group of Umbrella scientists and commandos seize them, under the command of Dr. William Birkin and Major Timothy Cain. They subdue Alice and take Matt away, revealing he is to be put into the Nemesis Program and they intend to re-open the Hive. Alice attempts to fight them off, but is knocked unconscious. Some time later, Alice awakens at the Raccoon City Hospital strapped to an examination table, with no memory of what happened since her capture. After escaping, she goes outside to find Raccoon City abandoned. A newspaper clipping shows that the T-virus spread to the surface after Umbrella reopened the Hive, creating an army of undead that devastated the city. Alice arms herself with a shotgun from an abandoned police car. Resident Evil: Apocalypse – 30 days after the contamination of The Hive, the Umbrella Corporation unwisely sends in a research team to re-open the complex and investigate the incident, since no one survived except Alice and Matt Addison, and as Alice was experimented on, Matt was put into a mysterious "Nemesis Program" When the team opens the sealed blast doors, it is slaughtered by the massive crowd of infected. The infected reach the surface of Raccoon City, spreading the infection among the general populace. Two days after the infection has spread to the surface, Umbrella, worried about possible worldwide contamination, quarantines Raccoon City and establishes a security perimeter around it. However, a girl named Angela Ashford (Sophie Vavasseur), daughter of a Level 6 Umbrella researcher Dr. Charles Ashford (Jared Harris), who is also the T-virus creator, goes missing, after an Umbrella security car transporting her out of Raccoon City suffers a traffic accident. Alice awakens in the deserted Raccoon City hospital, and wanders outside to find the city a ghost town. She arms herself with a shotgun from a police car. She is constantly disturbed by a man who keeps showing up in visions, who was revealed to be experimenting on her; she now has superhuman agility and strength. While Umbrella is evacuating civilians at the Raven's Gate Bridge, the only exit out of the town, disgraced police officer Jill Valentine (Sienna Guillory) (who was suspended for releasing the story of infected), confers with Sgt. Peyton Wells (Razaaq Adoti), her old ally, after hearing about the infection being true. However, the T-virus infects a man having a heart attack, turning him into a zombie that bites Peyton, just at the city gates. Umbrella supervisor and the head of the Raccoon City contamination operation, Timothy Cain (Thomas Kretschmann), worried that the T-virus has reached the gates, seals the exit and orders his soldiers to fire over the crowd's heads, scaring them back into the city. Elsewhere, Carlos Olivera (Oded Fehr) and other Umbrella soldiers link up with Special Tactics And Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S.) units to defend against an onslaught of zombies. Their positions are overrun, causing Carlos and his team to retreat with a bitten Yuri (Stefen Hayes), who turns into a zombie and infects Carlos before being killed. Before Yuri becomes a zombie, however, Jill, Peyton and news reporter Terri Morales (Sandrine Holt) lock themselves in a church, where a panicked man (who is armed with a revolver) is also hiding. Inspecting the church, Valentine finds a priest who has been feeding his zombified sister (the sister is locked into a chair) other people. Later on, they find the church is full of Lickers; they are saved at the last minute by the heavily armed Alice. Umbrella dispatches their Nemesis program to kill all remaining STARS operatives. When Nemesis encounters a surviving citizen, "L.J." (Mike Epps) and members of S.T.A.R.S., they open fire on Nemesis. Nemesis guns the team down but spares L.J.'s life when he drops his weapons, finding him no threat. Meanwhile, Dr. Ashford has refused extraction since Angela is missing, and soon discovers she is hiding in her school dormitory. He hacks in the city's CCTV system, and uses it to contact Alice and the other survivors, and offers to arrange their evacuation in exchange for rescuing Angela. Alice, seeing no other escape, accepts the offer. Peyton, Terri and Jill, hearing the offer, relent, intending to seal themselves until backup, but Alice explains her choice; as the contamination cannot be put under control, a nuclear bomb will be dropped on Raccoon City, completely destroying it, and the media cover story will be the nuclear power plant meltdown. Soon after, Peyton shows signs of weakness from the T-Virus, and just then, Nemesis appears and shoots Peyton dead. Alice separates and assaults him, but he is invincible to fight. She lures him to a local store, where she tries to fight him, but she is overwhelmed. She manages to escape him barely through the sewers, breaking her index finger. While Alice is fighting Nemesis, Jill tries to hot-wire a nearby car. She is attacked by zombified Peyton, and forced to kill him in tears, as she and Terri ran away from the scene to the school. Jill and Terri make it to the school, and they also pick up L.J on the way. Inside the school, they find Carlos and Nicholai (Zack Ward), acting on the same offer. After encounters with zombie dogs and infected children who kill Nicholai and Terri, Alice saves the group again and they find Angela. Angela reveals she was injected with the T-virus; She was ill by a genetic disease, and forced to walk on crutches, so Dr. Ashford created the T-virus to allow her to walk, but he also created the anti-virus because of the T-virus's potential for mutations. Alice reveals she was injected as well, but is not suffering mutations. She injects Carlos with the anti-virus (which Angela keeps with her to keep the T-virus in check) to save him from the infection. Dr. Ashford gives Alice the location of the extraction point at the City Hall, where the helicopter waits. The group makes it to the rendezvous, but are cornered by Major Cain, who has caught wind of Dr. Ashford's intentions and is holding him prisoner. All but Alice are restrained, and seconds later Nemesis appears, with the helicopter being actually Nemesis's extraction before the bomb detonation. Major Cain commands Alice to fight Nemesis. Alice refuses, until Dr. Ashford is killed. She relents and fights him, impaling him on a pole. Defeating Nemesis, she realizes he is Matt Addison; as he was infected by a Licker, he started to mutate, and was placed in the program. Her stand and refusing to kill him rekindles a trace of Nemesis's/Matt's former humanity and they join forces and attack the Umbrella forces. Meanwhile, Carlos and Valentine cut themselves free from their bonds, joining the fight. Nemesis is killed, protecting Alice from an exploding helicopter. She is hit with a propeller from the blown up helicopter and knocked out. Angela and Carlos go to her. Carlos helps her to a helicopter and they escape in it. Alice throws Major Cain out of the helicopter as her punishment to him. He shoots a few infected people, but ultimately is overcome, with Dr. Ashford biting him first. As they escape in the remaining chopper, the nuclear missile detonates over the City Hall, destroying it completely. The helicopter is caught in the blast wave and crashes. As the helicopter falls, a metal pole comes loose and is flung towards Angela. Alice moves in front of Angela and is impaled, saving her but killing Alice. Some hours after the explosion, Umbrella employees locate the helicopter's crash site, deep in the Arklay Mountains. There, they find Alice's body, badly burned. The others are nowhere to be found. Umbrella employees take her body, with a mysterious man watching over her. The media shows that Terri's footage has been shown to the press, saying that Umbrella released the zombies and the T-virus. Despite Carlos and Jill's best efforts, Jill's earlier suggestion about Umbrella's media power comes true; Umbrella promotes a fake story about a nuclear power plant explosion near the city with ease, the infection is argued as a hoax, and the media announce that Jill and Carlos are wanted by the police for questioning, meaning that Umbrella cover-story has succeeded. Three weeks later, in the midwest Umbrella research facility in Detroit, Alice awakens. Led by Umbrella scientist Dr. Isaacs (Iain Glen), the doctors begin questioning her. Soon, she recalls events from Raccoon City and before. She realizes that the doctor who appeared in her visions is Dr. Isaacs. She attacks him, and fights her way out of the facility. She makes her way outside only to be surrounded by more Umbrella guards holding her at gunpoint. Suddenly, Jill, Carlos, Angela, and L.J. pull up, disguised as Umbrella employees. Carlos shows the guards a written order placing her in his custody. Alice enters the vehicle and Dr. Isaacs is shown saying, "Let them go" to an Umbrella guard and then saying "Program Alice activated." A close-up of Alice's eye shows a flashing Umbrella logo and she ignores her friends. The scene then pulls away from the car they are in and all the way out into space, where an Umbrella satellite is seen. Resident Evil: Extinction – Alice (Milla Jovovich) wakes up at the mansion. She defeats several obstacles, which include the laser room from the first film and a giant blade that falls from the ceiling of a hospital corridor. She is eventually killed by a miniature rotating machine that shoots her in the stomach. Her body is taken outside and dumped into a pit. The pit is then shown to be filled with hundreds of Alice clones. The camera zooms out to show a shack camouflaging the facility's above-ground entrance (the rest of the facility is underground); it is surrounded by a high, sturdy fence, and as shows up, thousands of zombies around it. Despite the best efforts of Umbrella to cover up the contamination of The Hive and the release of the T-virus to the surface, going so far as to authorize the destruction of Raccoon City, the T-Virus has spread around the world. As the virus spread, it affected not only humans, but other plants and animals as well, and the Earth's environment slowly detoriated, turning cities into desolate landscapes and the wildlife into wasteland deserts. Alice wanders the wastelands of the Southwestern U.S. She comes across a group asking for help (referring to themselves as the KLKB) on the radio, but it turns out that they are a group of bandits, robbing the survivors who showed up to help them. They put Alice in a basement to fight with several infected dogs, but she overpowers them, and lets them loose on their owners, killing them. Meanwhile, Dr. Sam Isaacs, former head of the Project Alice and the current manager of the North American Umbrella facility, operated in the vast landscape of Nevada considers Alice's recapture a top priority, since she has the ability to bond with the T-virus and not suffer mutation. He tries to persuade the Umbrella board, operating via holograms from the world-wide Umbrellla facility, that he can use her blood to develop a permanent cure as well as tame the infected. The new Umbrella chairman Albert Wesker (Jason O'Mara) orders Isaacs to instead use the clones to create a cure, and he refuses to authorize Alice's recapture until they are informed of her location. Meanwhile, Claire Redfield's (Ali Larter) convoy, which includes the Raccoon City survivors Carlos Olivera (Oded Fehr) and L.J. (Mike Epps), along with new survivors K-Mart (Spencer Locke), Mikey (Christopher Egan), Chase (Linden Ashby) and Nurse Betty (Ashanti Douglas) along with others, travels cross country. While searching a motel for supplies, L.J. is bitten; he keeps this secret instead of warning everyone. The next morning the convoy is attacked by crows that had been feeding on the infected. The crows almost overpower the convoy, killing Nurse Betty and taking out the flamethrower operator, causing the weapon to careen out of control. Alice appears and saves Carlos and others from a fiery death, using her psionic powers to cover the sky with a blanket of fire, killing the crows. Alice is introduced to Claire and gives her a diary she found. The book claims there is a "safe zone" in Alaska. Alice and Carlos convince Claire to take her convoy to Alaska. They agree to go to Las Vegas to search for supplies for their trip to Alaska. Dr. Isaacs's attempts to domesticate the infected have led to a new zombie breed that remembers basic things, such as how to use phones and cameras. Wesker's security officer, Captain Alexander Slater (Matthew Marsden), is adamant about Isaacs' disregarding Umbrella's regulations. Slater does admit that the "super zombies" (the Crimson Head) would be useful, but reiterates that Isaacs is out of control. Wesker, in private, informs Slater to keep watch about Issacs's actions, and that if he disobeys his direct orders, Slater will terminate Issacs's employment (other words, kill him.) Umbrella triangulates Alice's location based on her psionic abilities. Dr. Isaacs has a crate of his new zombies sent to ambush the convoy, against Wesker's specific orders. L.J. succumbs to his infection and bites Carlos. Most of the convoy, including Chase and Mikey, are killed in the ambush. Umbrella tries to shut Alice down remotely, but she breaks free from their programming and continues to fight. She finds Isaacs at the scene, and he becomes infected as he tries to flee. Alice and K-Mart use Isaacs' computer to track the helicopter's flight path, leading to Umbrella's underground location. The convoy goes to the site, which is surrounded by zombies. Carlos sacrifices himself by plowing his truck into the zombie mob and blowing them all up, giving Alice and Claire time to load survivors into the helicopter. Alice decides to stay behind. Ordered by Wesker to terminate Isaacs, Slater arrives with a group of commandos, and finds the scientist locked in his lab, injecting himself with massive doses of Anti-Virus in an attempt to counteract the infection, explaining that the zombies are enhanced and as such, he requires a bigger dosage of the anti-virus, disobeying Slater's command to stop, since it will only increase his mutation. Issacs refuses, and Slater reveals that his employment is terminated, and shoots Dr. Isaacs, triggering his mutation into a Tyrant. Despite retaining his intelligence and thought, Isaacs massacres Slater, kills all the facility employees, but is confined to the lab's lower levels. Entering the facility, Alice meets a holograph of the Red Queen's sister AI, the White Queen (Madeline Carroll). The White Queen informs Alice that her blood is the cure to the T-Virus, defending the Red Queen's actions as well. She then tells Alice about Dr. Isaacs. Alice agrees to deal with him. On her way to the lab's lower levels, Alice discovers one of her clones, still in development. The clone awakens, but seems to die from shock upon seeing Alice. Alice finds a replica of the mansion she lived at and finds Isaacs, who fights her with equal strength and psionics. Finding themselves in a replica of the Hive's laser corridor, Alice awaits the grid's arrival, watching Isaacs getting sliced into cubes. Just as Alice is about to meet the same fate, the system is deactivated by her clone, which has inexplicably revived. Later, in Tokyo, Japan, Wesker, who is the head of the Tokyo Umbrella facility, informs the rest of the Umbrella chairman, all holograms, that the North American facility has been lost. Alice's hologram makes an appearance, declaring that she is coming for him, and she's bringing some of her "friends". Standing beside her clone, Alice looks out onto the hundreds of pods containing her developing clones. Resident Evil: Afterlife – An Alice clone (Milla Jovovich) attempts to kill Albert Wesker (Shawn Roberts) at the current Umbrella HQ, a huge structure just beneath Shibuya Square, with her fellow clones. The clones manage to kill the entire branch, but Wesker makes his way to his private charter tiltrotor plane and escapes before activating a bomb, leaving a massive sinkhole. However, the real Alice boarded his aircraft beforehand, tracing his steps. As she pulls a gun on him, Wesker uses a serum to remove Alice's powers before the lack of a pilot makes the aircraft crash in the mountains outside Tokyo. Only Alice somehow survives. Months later, Alice travels back to America in an airplane following emergency broadcasts from a safe haven known as Arcadia in Alaska, (written of in the diary she found previously). En route, Alice locates the helicopter in which Claire (Ali Larter) and her team escaped the Umbrella facility, and is attacked by her; Alice destroys a spider-like device on Claire's chest, giving her amnesia and pacifying her. They travel to the ruins of L.A. in a Yak-52 plane, where they find survivors living in a prison surrounded by the infected. Luther West (Boris Kodjoe) a former pro-basketball player, leads the small band which includes Wendell (Fulvio Cecere), Crystal Waters (Kacey Barnfield), Bennett (Kim Coates) and Kim Yong (Norman Yeung), and Angel Ortiz (Sergio Peris-Mencheta). With their help, Alice lands on the prison's roof and learns Arcadia is not a fixed place, but a cargo tanker traveling along the coast. However, Arcadia has stopped broadcasting and has remained still for 4 days; since the prison is surrounded, there is no safe way to reach the ship. Claire remembers arriving at the Arcadia, but nothing else. Since Alice decides they need an alternate way to reach the Arcadia, Luther takes her to the last inmate; Chris Redfield (Wentworth Miller), who insists he fell victim to a cruel joke, and will tell of another route for his release. Luther guides Alice to the showers to clean up, but she discovers Wendell, who was trying to peep. Holding him at gunpoint, Alice is attacked by a group of Majini infected that tunneled into the prison, and take Wendell; she manages to kill them all. Out of options, they set Chris free, who explains Claire is his sister. Chris reveals the prison keeps an armored car they can use to escape. However, a giant axe-wielding monster begins breaking down the gate. Alice, Chris and Crystal go deeper into the prison to get guns from the armory; Luther and Claire reinforce the gate to keep the Axeman and other undead at bay. Alice, Chris and Crystal make it to the armory, but zombies swarm them, devouring Crystal. Angel informs Bennett and Yong the car is missing its engine and it would take a week to fix. Panicking, Bennett shoots Angel, abandons Yong, and heads for Arcadia in Alice's airplane. Below, the Axeman breaks down the gate, allowing the zombies into the facility. With no other choice, the group decides to use the zombie-dug tunnels to escape into the sewers. Yong is slashed in half by the Axeman, whom Alice and Claire then face. Alice is knocked out; Claire defends Alice and just before it can kill her, Alice awakes and shoots a hole in its head. The two meet up with Chris at the end of the sewers, but lose Luther to a zombie that drags him back into the tunnels. Alice and the Redfields steal a boat and board the Arcadia, discovering it functional but abandoned. Claire regains her memory, revealing Arcadia is an Umbrella trap to get test subjects. The trio begin releasing survivors, among them K-Mart (Spencer Locke). Seeing a trail of blood leading from an empty test subject cell, Alice follows it deeper into the ship. Alice finds Wesker, revived by the T-virus; however, Wesker is battling the virus for control, something he believes could be pacified by fresh human DNA, causing him to attack the survivors and make the Umbrella staff flee. As Alice bonded at a cellular level with the virus and retained control, Wesker plans to eat her to gain this ability. The Redfields attack Wesker while Alice battles Bennett, who's allied with Wesker. Wesker easily overpowers Chris and Claire, but Alice is able to defeat both Bennett and Wesker with help from K-Mart. They lock Bennett in the room with Wesker's corpse; Bennett is devoured by Wesker when he revives. Wesker then escapes in an aircraft, activating a bomb on the Arcadia; the plane explodes instead as Alice placed the bomb there beforehand. Unbeknownst to them, Wesker parachutes away from the explosion, while Luther emerges from the sewers, battered but alive. Alice resolves to turn Arcadia into a real haven and broadcasts a new message for any other survivors. As Alice, Clarie and Chris watch over from Arcadia, it is approached by a military squadron of Umbrella aircraft. During the post-credits scene in one of the aircraft, Jill Valentine (Sienna Guillory), who went missing after Resident Evil: Apocalypse, is dictating the attack wearing the same mind control device used on Claire. Resident Evil: Retribution Alice (Milla Jovovich) and the others on the Umbrella Corporation freighter Arcadia face an attack by a fleet of airships led by Alice's former ally, Jill Valentine (Sienna Guillory), who has been brainwashed by Umbrella through a red scarab device attached to her chest. When Alice causes an airship to crash into the ship, the resulting explosion knocks her out and throws her into the water. The story switches to a suburban housewife who appears to be Alice living with her husband Todd (Oded Fehr) and deaf daughter Becky (Aryana Engineer) in a suburbia. This idyllic life is disrupted when zombies attack, revealing that the suburbia is actually Raccoon City during the contamination. Alice and Becky escape to the streets and are rescued by a student, Rain Ocampo (Michelle Rodriguez), who lets them ride in her car. As the three escape, they are hit by a truck, knocking Rain unconscious while Alice and Becky escape. Alice hides Becky, but is attacked by a zombified Todd, killing her. Around 6 months after the Arcadia attack, Alice awakens to see she's been captured. Jill interrogates Alice, who unsuccessfully tries jogging her memory. During a power failure, Alice escapes her cell and the laser, and finds herself on the Shibuya Square in Tokyo, just at the beginning of the Tokyo contamination. Fighting her way out, she returns into the facility, and encounters Ada Wong (Li Bingbing), one of Albert Wesker's (Shawn Roberts) top agents Ada explains they no longer serve Umbrella, then Wesker appears on a screen and reveals that the Red Queen, who was reactivated by the Umbrella Corporation after the contamination of The Hive, is now controlling Umbrella; as he was forced to defect from Umbrella after he invaded the Arcadia. Ada explains the base is underwater, located in Kamchatka, Russia, that served as a former Soviet outpost; as the Hive was designed in producing the T-Virus, the base was designed by Umbrella in manufacturing clones and created simulated outbreaks to show the effect of the T-virus, and thus selling it at high price to different countries, which was the way to control the Earth. To infiltrate the base from outside and help Alice and Ada escape, Wesker has organized a freelance team from the: Leon S. Kennedy (Johann Urb), Barry Burton (Kevin Durand), and Luther West (Boris Kodjoe), an L.A. survivor. Leon's team plants explosives near the entrance of the base, which will detonate in two hours and trap anybody still inside, to ensure the base's destruction. The group plans to meet with Alice and Ada in the Raccoon City suburbia. In a New York City simulation, Alice and Ada defeat two Axemen, prompting the Red Queen to send Jill after them next. Leon and his team enter a Moscow simulation, but are cut off by armed Las Plagas zombies. Alice and Ada manage to enter the suburban simulation where they were supposed to meet up with Leon's team. Inside the stimulation, they find Becky there, revealing the "suburban Alice" is actually a clone of Alice created by Umbrella. Ada explains Umbrella uses the clones for virus outbreak simulations and Umbrella troops; Becky, Todd, and Rain were clones as well. Despite this, Alice quickly becomes attached to Becky. They are interrupted by Jill and her mercenaries, consisting of clones of Alice's deceased allies: an "evil" version of Rain, modified after the original, a former deceased Umbrella soldier and Alice's ally, Carlos Olivera (Oded Fehr), and also James "One" Shade (Colin Salmon), leader of the Umbrella group that was sent in the Hive. The group demand their immediate surrender, which Alice complies with for Becky's safety; however, Ada starts a shoot-out, allowing Alice to escapse with Becky. Alice and Becky run into the "good" Rain and head to the Moscow simulation, where they meet up with Leon's team. The group escapes the Las Plagas zombies, and reach the elevator; however, the Red Queen shuts off power to it. An Uber-Licker appears, with it capturing Becky and killing "good" Rain. Alice pursues the Uber-Licker, while the others stay behind and encounter Jill's group; another battle ensues, in which Barry and One are casualties. Alice manages to rescue Becky despite Leon's discouragement about her just being a clone. During their escape from the Uber-Licker, they arrive at a cloning facility where Alice and Becky see multiple copies of themselves. When Becky asks Alice if she really is her mother, Alice says she is now. The Uber-Licker follows them into the facility, where Alice drops grenades, and fires a grappling hook, escaping the explosion. The explosives at the entrance go off, flooding the place and propelling the elevator upwards with Leon and Luther. To their surprise, Alice and Becky also survived, having used the ventilation system. The group awaits pickup but is ambushed by a Soviet submarine, from which Jill, the "evil" Rain, and a captured Ada emerge. With new orders from the Red Queen to kill Alice, Jill attacks her. Rain injects herself with the Las Plagas parasite to gain superhuman strength and healing; she knocks out Ada and fights Leon and Luther. Alice manages to destroy the scarab device on Jill, returning her to normal, though, unlike Claire, she retains her memory. Rain kills Luther by breaking his ribs and stopping his heart, and knocks Leon out; Alice, realizing they can't kill Rain, shoots at her footing. Rain falls in the water, and vows to get Alice but is dragged under by the Las Plagas zombies. Alice collapses from her injuries, but later awakes in a helicopter with the others. Alice, Ada, Becky, Leon, and Jill travel to Wesker's base: the heavily barricaded and fortified White House, staffed by S.T.A.R.S. and the remainder of the U.S Marine Corps. Alice meets Wesker in the heavily-barricaded Oval Office, where he injects her with the T-Virus, returning her former powers; as she is the only one to successfully bond with it, Alice is the ultimate weapon. On the roof, Wesker explains the Red Queen is trying to wipe out humanity and gain ultimate control over both the Umbrella and the world, and all that remains of the uninfected are in the base; it is humanity's last stand. A pull-away shows Wesker's Umbrella army defending the White House alongside the remaining US Armed Forces against enormous hordes of T-virus abominations. Resident Evil: ? "6" (The Final Movie ?) Coming Soon To Theaters In 2015